


Passionately Affectionate

by LisaLisaLisaTL



Category: Original Work
Genre: Original Character - Freeform, Other, Yandere, Yandere Male, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-03-30 03:54:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19034254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisaLisaLisaTL/pseuds/LisaLisaLisaTL
Summary: (Fighter!Yandere x Fighter!Reader)(May contain mature themes) Some spoiled rich kid you had a one night stand with was about to try to take the grand prize from right under your nose, but you won’t let it happen. You thought of boxing as your profession and your skills and fighting spirit was going to take you there. Who is to say, you don’t run into complications on the way? (Spin-off of S.A. You don’t need to read Strangely Affectionate to know this story.)





	1. Round 1

Alcohol and yelling stung and scorched the bar’s air. People usually go to bars for peace and quiet, but bars like these often reek of the stench of savagery and bestial energy. Today, someone just had to let their anger out and throw some punches. A drunk man downing on drinks after a heartbreak from a merciless break-up from a gorgeous-looking woman he once had and lost to a rich and powerful older man. His eyes laid upon a young rich man sitting at the counter who was drinking his own sorrows away and he then proceeded to throw his drink at him. Now, cut back to the scene where a young man in black is thrashing the other instigator who threw a drink at him. There was a crowd watching and waving their drinks in the air, having alcohol splash onto everyone, yelling, and egging on the fight. Even the owner—who experiences these fights often nights—is joining in on the cheering.

Unfortunately, one of those men is your lover: the one in the black. And you say unfortunately because you hated having to pick him up after a night at the bar. He only goes when he’s got something on his mind that he can’t let go of and won’t talk to you about. You used to be the same—going to bars and drinking and getting into fights, but now that you plan on going pro, you decided on a clean slate.

One night, you got so drunk that instead of getting into a fight and waking up at your own apartment with a bit of dried blood here and bruises there, you woke up in a five-star hotel room right next to a naked man with his chest towards you. Since you were also naked and your hips and back were sore, you imagined what exactly happened that night.

Not romantic, but that’s how you met Seth—wow what a corny name—and you two hit it off well… after you punched him in the face after rudely awakening him in the morning and telling him to take responsibility. His drunk *ss also didn’t know that had happened that night and wanted to slap himself for what transpired. You two believed that the two of you would never do such a thing, but here you two were with your hands all over each other and the sinful sounds of skin slapping skin. Who knew that he liked strong people when you punched him…

When you two went to shower, he actively invited himself in and hugged you from behind. A little clingy, but not as bad of a person you’d thought he’d be. You thought he would be demanding or degrading or just simply a terrible person. Five-star hotels really do have nice bathrooms…

After the two of you shampooed each other’s hair, he slightly bent you over without warning. You thought he was going to try something again since his fingers were trailing onto your bottom, it turns out he was just cleaning your insides of any liquids. It’s good and healthy to be clean down there. But oh! How dare he do this without warning!

Who are you kidding? You’re enjoying this.

Plus, he’s quite skilled… After he finished, you almost whimpered from the loss of his touch. For some reason, you just couldn’t help but be drawn to him like a moth to a flame. Your brain is telling you to just make it quick and go home, but your heart and soul are telling you he’s the one for whatever strange reason. No, it’s not the s*x, and no, it’s not his handsome features… Just… something about him draws him to you as if the world and universe itself was screaming at you that he’s your soulmate.

Oh how strange for you two to meet under such circumstances. Who would have thought you’d wake up to someone’s fingers inside?

_Now literally_ back to the scene, you really do love him, but you really hate how he just does this. You’ve tried to get him to stop—and he’s not an alcoholic mind you—he just drinks when he’s got a lot on his mind. You know, because you used to do this all the time.

The time you arrived was the time the fight had just ended, and you just looked at the instigator with pity, but even more with Seth. You knew that Seth was probably not is first name, but some people tend to prefer to go by nickname rather than their actual name. Maybe his first name was bad? You beckoned him with your hand for him to come with you and go home after paying for his drinks and he obliges.

During the car ride, you were unloading on him with a bunch of questions despite knowing he won’t answer them. But one question plagued your mind: ‘What started this self-destructive attitude?’. You don’t mean what happened to start the fight. You’re talking about what happened to make him this way for a long period of time? He just won’t tell you anything.

* * *

You thought it was better for you to drop him off at his own ‘house’ and let his family take care of him… since you presume that they aren’t very fond of you. And to you, you believed it was a load of bull, but also made sense. An average civilian being in a romantic relationship with someone from the elite and fully-loaded family meant you don’t have much of a chance to fit in.

As if they knew you were coming, they were watching through the windows by the front door and stared daggers at your every move. Maybe if Seth was upset about his family, you’d definitely understand, but you felt that there was more to it than family. You watched them as they watched you and Seth park by the front. Seth asked if you wanted to come in, but you politely declined and just waited in your car. You wished your car was as amazing as all the cars they owned, but you were grateful and fine for what you had even if it wasn’t like a Rolls Royce or an Audi.

The mother and father were staring at you while the younger sister was sporting a disgusted face after getting a whiff of the way he smelled. You were sure that they were trying to be nice to you by not talking to you at all and avoiding you, but you felt the air and it said you needed to leave before you get buried six feet under by their looks. You attempted to wave at them, but their energy was so intimidating that you decided to quickly wave and then leave after telling your lover that you’ll see him tomorrow for practice.

The mother shook her head side to side with her eyes closed and the father sighed and asked one of the servants to take his son to his room.

“I told you to leave that country bumpkin. You’re embarrassing yourself AND us!” The mother ran up to him and slapped him upside the head. The father rushed in to stop her only to just tell her that someday, he’ll get it. Get what? That he wants to be with who he wants to be with?

“Eww… they stink of alcohol and mud. They probably roll in it like a pig.” The younger sister was only two years younger, but her language became shrewd and vulgar. Although she expresses this, the parents do not scold her. Instead, the father grabs him by the arms as he is being escorted to his room and scolded him, telling him that he’s wasting his time where he is and that he should just focus more on the family business rather than boxing and fighting.

“I bet you that… country bumpkin is teaching him to do this! Unbelievable!”

“STOP! Stop calling them that! If anything, they love and care about me more than any of you ever would! Don’t talk about them like they’re terrible!” Seth stormed to his room, passing the servant by as the servant only looked down and sighed.

“How dare he! How DARE he! Honey, you have to punish him!” The mother was now getting heated as she pointed to Seth and grabbed her husband’s arm and the sister jogged off to run away from this.

“Let him be. One day he will understand what needs to be done and what needs to be left alone.” His father sighed yet again for what his son is doing, to which he calls a tantrum.

Seth didn’t want to seem like a child, but he felt like one as he stormed to his room and slammed the door shut. His family doesn’t even allow him to be on his own or even choose his own group of friends. It’s always, ‘Seth you need to study this’, or ‘Seth you need to form an acquaintance with them’. They may say it’s for his own good, but to him, it just feels suffocating. He doesn’t want to make friends with corrupt business people and he doesn’t want to take on his family’s business.

His phone vibrated in his pocket and he smiled when he got a message from you to keep moving forward! You two messaged each other for about an hour until you called it a night.

No, the two of you aren’t dumbo’s so you two charged your phones for the night.

* * *

You prided yourself into being quite brave and adventurous, but somehow when you were in the face of his family, you clammed up. Deep down, you wanted to impress them and have them approve of your relationship. Maybe it might not happen considering your social status and your history of fights. From the moment they saw you, it was already instant disapproval. You were sure they were looking you up and down and perhaps even sizing you up. You dismissed the negative thoughts with a wave of your hand and got ready for practice.

After driving yourself to the boxing area, your coach looked around for Seth since he assumed you two are together. In fact, everyone in the whole building knew despite you not telling anyone. Guess you two weren’t so discreet…

“Where’s your boyfriend?” The coach teased lightly. He wasn’t mean nor was he a bad mentor, but when you got into the ring, you got the red-faced beast coach who yells nonstop when you or anyone makes a mistake. After putting on your gear, Seth entered the building, scratching the back of his neck. You asked him what made him late, and his reply was just ‘overslept’. He’s not telling you anything and it frustrates you. You’re his lover, but what’s the point when he can’t even confide in you?

You then thought of hugging him to see if he’d push you away, but instead, he just hugs back and kisses your forehead. Right before getting in the locker room, he had his hands in his pockets and glanced back at you with a gentle smile.

_Everything’s okay._

He then went into the locker room to put on his gear. You stared at him with wide eyes and jaw slightly dropped. You have to admit, when Seth wanted to look good as heck, he can look FINE as heck. D*mn that back view… Is it just you, or has it been a while and now you just want to jump on those broad shoulders? The last thing you wanted was to feel a little too hot and heavy down there and screw up practice.

When you go down on Seth’s abs, you just LOVE the human body, but when it gets like this, you just hate it. You didn’t want to be like a person who just needs and wants to feel someone up. You wanted love and Seth already says you give it to him, but sometimes you feel as if you two getting down and dirty twice a week is too much. Or is it too little? You two are adults, but strutting around like young dogs on their heat.

You were hitting the speedbag when Seth dangerously comes up from behind and gently pats your lower back with his gloves as if he was hitting you, but not really. You quickly turned around from the feeling and you almost squealed from his abs. If people weren’t around, the ring would need some cleaning by the end of the day.

As if he knew what you were thinking, he steals a kiss and pulls you to the ring. Even if you two are romantically involved, you planned on taking the grand prize—and so is he. His parents also disapprove of this past-time, but you believe: screw it and do what you want. Not as if Seth listens to them anyway.

“Oh, you two going to fight?” A voice from the side said. His name is Trent: a man who lets his muscles speak for him and also hopes to win the grand prize. He always fought honorably and even if you two are friends with him, he won’t hold back.

“Only a little~” Seth grins.

“Well, you better remove those piercings or else you’ll regret it!”

“I will!” Seth faces Trent and shows his face: his face was clear from piercings and only puts them on when not boxing.

“Good kid!” Trent gently punches his gut and puts Seth into a headlock. When times are tough, Trent was a person to go to. As long as it’s not for money, he’ll be glad to help out.

You then egged them on so you can get Seth to go one-on-one with you. Trent laughs haughtily and leaves the ring for you two to play on. You decided to hop up and down on your feet in a fast-paced manner and Seth decided to go still today. You hoped to have learned enough to beat him this time, but next thing you knew, you were lying on your back in the ring and Seth was crouching down to you to help pick you up.

You still have loads to learn.

* * *

At night, Seth decided to spend the night at your apartment. After you were fast asleep, he heard a vibration on the desk and saw a message pop up on your phone. He got in using your passcode—because he knows everything about you whether you liked it or not—and viewed the message. The message was from his family sent to you and the message wasn’t very nice…

You then received another message from an unknown number with a message that screamed ‘secret admirer’. How come you never tell him this?! He viewed all the messages from both of them and looked as if he was reading for bloody murder.

Is this revenge for not telling you about his own troubles so you don’t even tell him about your own?!

He’ll be able to deal with his family without hurting anyone, but this secret admirer needs to be taken care of.


	2. Round 2

You awoke to the feeling of warmth and sound of even breathing. Your head was lying on Seth’s exposed chest and his arm was around your waist. The sky was shining bright and you were in no mood to get out of bed. You had a day off from work and your lover also decided to stay in with you just time once a month. He should be managing a portion of his family’s business, but he feels that it’s fine to take a day off since he must work every day of the week to manage businesses and so he plans this at least once a month to be able to have you sleep and wake up in his arms. It’s sweet that he always tries to make time for you. You really didn’t know why his family is just so embarrassed and upset about him since his work is always the best and his profits are always in the high positives.

In fact, you tend to visit his coffee shop every Saturday just to get good food and drinks—not for free of course. Seth insisted on paying for you whenever you came to order, but you didn’t want to do that kind of thing and just preferred to pay for your own things. Just because something is free for you, doesn’t mean it’s actually free. Someone somewhere had to pay for it and in this case, it’s Seth. Even a discount wouldn’t make you feel happy.

There were times when a married friend of yours told you that if he wanted to pay for some things for you, you should let him. But it didn’t make you feel right as a strong and independent person.  You wanted to pick up your slack and you wanted to lead yourself above everyone else. Seth didn’t fight you and only agreed. Although, he didn’t seem happy that he could help, he won’t push you into agreeing with him.

You kissed the piercing on his lip, but he didn’t move. Usually, he tends to wake up from the slightest touch you give him in the morning. Unless if it was nighttime—then he’d be as still as a corpse. So, you traced your fingers on his abs to see if he’d wake. He didn’t. So, you went for a kiss. A kiss from a prince can awaken the princess. In this case, he’s supposed to be the prince, but what about him makes him a prince?

When your lips gently touched his, he quickly wrapped his arms around you in a split second and smashed his lips against yours. You made a small sound of surprise, but he wasn’t letting go and you weren’t having a kissy-kissy moment with a mouthful of bacteria. Before his tongue went in, you broke free and told him to wake up.

It was nine in the morning and he just wasn’t interested in getting out. So, he pushes you down onto the mattress and decided to have his way with you the way he did last night. Last night left you in a few bitemarks that you’re getting excited by from just thinking about it. It seems you two were going to get out of bed later today since Seth was already having his hands firmly holding your thighs, lifting them up over his shoulder.

The first couple of times you’ve done it with him, you learned to never—and you mean never—attempt to top him. Unless you want some hair-pulling, spanking, and much more that’ll leave you wearing a turtle neck regardless if the weather is hot or cold. Plus, you don’t really mind it. You preferred to bottom and wanted to hold onto Seth. Sometimes, you don’t mind being held by someone like him.

* * *

You waited by the couch watching the news as Seth was making breakfast. Contrary to his image, he actually enjoyed cooking. You thought his job was more corporate since he owned a part of his family’s business and owned the coffee shop, but it looked like he was more involved in his work than you perceived him to be. You felt a little bad being lazy and having him make breakfast, but you love eating his food.

Today, he decided to make his own homemade cinnamon rolls with some coffee to start off. Do you drink coffee? It’s okay. Juices and tea or even water is also an option. He’s always prepared for everything.

The television showed the news for the weather forecast showing that it’ll rain all week with a possibility of a thunderstorm. At first, when you were younger in your high school years, you thought that liking rain made you feel special, but as you get older and more independent, you realize that rain is beautiful but it also kind of sucks—especially when you are driving in it.

“Hey, food’s ready!” Seth called out to you from the kitchen and you were dying to eat. What you two just did a while ago made you two get up at around noon, so you two wasted your morning and you were famished. Or at least, it was you who felt it. To him, he enjoyed every second of it. Not that you hated the love-making. You just wanted a productive morning. Oh well. No harm.

You walked into the kitchen to eat to see he’s wearing a black apron—and he always wears black.

“Hm? Do I have other colors? Well, yes. In fact, I DO have other colors than black outfits. I have gray and I have white.” Seth said sarcastically. You smiled at him and shook your head. You should have guessed he would say something like that considering his snarky personality.

Today, he was going to take you out on a date, and you were excited. Where are you two going to go? You pondered as you ate, and Seth had his eyes on the news channel talking about the weather. Although it was going to rain for a while, he didn’t want this to rain on his parade. A thought swam in your head about his real name for a bit, but you were afraid to ask.

Seth blinked. He didn’t think you’d ask that question.

“It’s Charles.” It felt kind of weird to know his name a little late to the game, but Seth was never an open person. Or maybe it’s you who needs to learn the properties of being more courageous. Were you really courageous or were you just telling yourself that?

Plus, you never expected him to reveal it so anti-climactically. No big reveal?

“Seth is actually my middle name. I think it’s more fitting.” Oh, but it’s so cliché. Almost as cliché as Kyle.

As you two ate breakfast, you two exchanged sarcastic lines with each other until you two were finished.

* * *

Seth closed the umbrella as you two entered the aquarium. On your way to the place, Seth was driving along a road that went a little past the university you two graduated from. Your memory flashed back to the time when you two attended and you happened to have stumbled upon a confession.

Someone brought a box of homemade cookies to him and confessed their true feelings. On the sidelines, you saw a white-haired man hiding in a conveniently-placed bush nearby watching the ordeal. Seth politely declines and pats them on the head, rejecting the cookies, too. The person cried, and the white-haired man came out of the bush to comfort them.

Thinking back to then made you a little sad since you two had just started dating then, and you didn’t like it when someone came a little too close to him. Now, you’ve learned to let those feelings go since it wasn’t serving you well.

A noise came from your pocket and you pulled out your phone much to your dismay when you saw an unknown number you thought you told to back off a while ago. Not only that, there was a message on there that said it was read, but you believe you’ve never seen this message before. The message came in last night, but you should have been dead asleep last night after you know what.

You glanced over at Seth and thought he may have gone into your phone without letting you know. You thought about it, and let it slide since you thought he may have gone to over-protective boyfriend mode, but in a good way.

What you don’t know is, during your date, someone is having a pretty bad day on the other side of the screen.

* * *

A middle-aged man with black latex gloves was standing above a younger man on the floor, bleeding. The younger man is your stalker. A lonely hermit who lives in his own apartment and works from home and loves watching you. Unfortunately, picking you was his biggest mistake. The whole apartment was surrounded by a scene of plastic taped over the ceilings, walls, and even the furniture.

The moment he sent you a message, the young man walked home to this strange scenery around his place and felt a needle prick into his neck. His world went black.

Now, he’s lying on the plastic-wrapped floor, trying to have a futile attempt to save what little time he has left of his life. He tried to crawl towards the front door. The attacker stood there and watched as his victim tried to escape his fate. They always run, and when they do, he will finish them. It’s what he’s paid to do.

After the deed was done, Seth got a vague message about a job well done on the other end. Must be careful with technology. Who knows who could be watching.


	3. Round 3

After many months of training, your back was on the floor of the boxing ring. Only the sounds of heavy breathing coming from you and your opponent, Seth could be heard. The man stood tall and loomed over you as you looked up with half-lidded eyes. It was over. This match was to determine the champion of the building to move forward in the official tournaments… and you lost.

Although the winner being your affectionate lover made you proud, you quietly sobbed nonetheless. Your thoughts began filling with words of self-deprecation about how you were worthless and weak.

_‘I didn’t even get to make 3 rd place…’_

Even after all those months you trained for, you lost.

“Dang, you didn’t even hold back! What if they hate you now?” Trent said.

Seth looked at him and shook his head, “If I held back, they would’ve been mad about not using my full potential with them. It would make them seem weak, and I wouldn’t do that to my lover.”

This completely made sense to you. It was either: lose with dignity or lose the tournament and let your friends down. It was better to get hit with this breakthrough than to suffer a big loss in the tournament from easy wins at your boxing place. Still, you can’t shake the fact that you spent so much time and effort just to only make it in 4th place.

Without looking at anyone in the eye, you speed-walked to the locker rooms and showered. Seth watched as you left and pondered what he could do to help cheer you up. The water from the shower system helped hide you from tears that you shed while washing up.

Seth stepped out of the ring for the next two opponents to fight for the final round. He took out his phone and called two numbers.

* * *

After the two of you finished washing up, the winner was announced to be Seth and that he’ll move onto the official tournament. It may have been a nontraditional route to choose who to focus on in terms of fighting, but the owner only wanted to focus on one person this season.

“Since all of this is over, why don’t we spend more time elsewhere? I reserved some places,” Seth cupped your face with his dominant hand outside his car. You nodded in agreement and his heart jumped for joy—even if it didn’t show on his face.

The first stop was at a five-star restaurant for dinner. Seth rented out the place for the night, so the restaurant is currently empty with the exception of the two of you, a server, a chef, and the owner in his office hoping you two will have a wonderful night. You hoped the food wasn’t too bad since Seth is quite critical of whatever his tongue touches. If the food isn’t up to his standards, he’ll spit it out and throw it into the trash. You know this because there were times when he tried store-bought food and spat it out instantly after buying and taking them home out of curiosity. After all, he is an owner of a coffee shop for business and cooks for fun. Anything that is food that doesn’t taste to his liking.

Despite being a bad boy, you don’t mind seeing him in a clean apron when in the kitchen. You’ve tried making yourself something in the kitchen once and then burned your food. The burn created permanent burn marks on a pan and Seth almost died a little inside. He wasn’t mad at you, but he did forbid you from making food after that.

You then decided to get a little courageous and ask him if you could call him by his first name rather than Seth since his middle name sounded kind of generic. In fact, the name Charles feels better to you because it makes him seem like the elegant man he is despite being a beast when fighting and a freak in the sheets. It may seem like the two of you only like each other your bodies, but love is there too. One time, he flipped when you went missing for a few hours only to find out that you were planning a birthday surprise for him. He almost dished out thousands for a search crew to find you and even punched a hole in the wall of his foyer.

“You want to call me ‘Charles’? I don’t mind. I don’t hate the name, it just doesn’t fit me as I think it would; just don’t get confused, okay? Hmm…? You say that it fits me after all? Alright, anything for you. You can even call me darling or dear… or even… babe. How about I call you babe!” Charles pondered for a bit and decided. Yeah, he’s decided to call you ‘babe’.

When the food came by, you were relieved to see Seth eat the food because very little chefs in the world could satisfy his appetite. While you ate, you watched as the medium-rare steak made it to his lips and into his mouth. Seth knew you were watching, so he slowly licked his lips and eyed you with half-lidded eyes. He knew exactly what he was doing and it’s driving you insane. How could he do this to you now of all times?!

He chewed and chewed until he swallowed; his Adam’s apple bobbing up and down as the food went down into his stomach. He’s playing a game and he will definitely win this.

“What’s wrong? You’ve stopped eating and your face is red. Are you okay?” Seth gently cocked his head to the side when he asked, completely feigning innocence. He fiddled with his fork and grinned. His red eyes twinkled from the candlelight. His hand held yours on the table. Your half-eaten dinner threatening to go cold.

You tried to ignore his advances because you knew how it would end up: with you complaining about your painful back, bitemarks all over, sweat running down your entire body, and him getting ready for another round. He then tried to get your attention by slightly squeezing your hand that he held earlier. He pointed to your food and told you that your food will get cold if you don’t finish. You quickly snapped out of your heated fantasy and continued eating.

* * *

 

After the two of you finished dinner, he then drove you to a five-star hotel to stay for the night. Earlier in the day, the two of you talked about not wanting to spend time at your apartment or his mansion, so you two decided on a hotel. Instead of going to a standard hotel, Charles wanted a high-class place to stay so you can be comfortable and at ease. Also, the two of you wanted to have a place undisturbed. No family knocking in at his place, and no noise complaints from neighbors at your complex. Saying this, you know exactly what happens next. Charles happened to rent a soundproof room for… reasons…

After checking in, the two of you were escorted to your room for the night. Your face flushed when you saw the one king-sized bed in the room. Even though you’ve done it enough times to memorize his shape, it never ceased to embarrass you… and Charles loved to embarrass you and make you cry.

He shut the door and you heard an audible click from the lock.

‘ _He locked the door so loudly,’_ you gulped nervously.

His back was to you. You saw him quickly let go of the door and then turn around to wrap you in a tight embrace—so tight that you dropped your bag and let out a small yelp. You grabbed onto him as a reflex and he pushes you to the wall while still in his arms. He smashed his lips onto yours and you kissed back. You opened your mouth a little and he didn’t hesitate to barrel his tongue into you. A while later, the two of you slowly pull away and a saliva trail followed. Both of your faces are flushed and heavy breathing was the only thing to be heard in the room, and luckily, no one else will hear the two of you.

Charles spied the bed at the corner of his eye and picked you up only to throw you onto the bed. He commanded you—not asked—commanded you to strip and your whole body shuddered in delight. You may hate losing, but you love being dominated. You took your time to take off your pants and shirt that he growled in sexual frustration and tore off your outfit, leaving only the underwear.

He leaned in and nuzzled his face into your neck and gave you a trail of bitemarks going from your neck to your collarbones.

He then threw his clothes off in a heartbeat and tossed both yours and his onto the floor near the bathroom. You eyed his muscles and abs and internally drooled. How does he train to get so big? And his height and muscles aren’t the only things that are big. Your thoughts ended when he roughly grabbed your crotch area and began to rub. After a little while, you were groaning and your underwear was soaked.

“Is that all?” He slid your remaining underwear off and added it to the pile.

And there you were. You both were completely naked now and are eyeing each other’s bodies. Charles looked you up and down as if he were a ravenous lion ready to devour his small deer. By the nightstand, there was already lotion and contraception prepared for the two of you. Looks like the hotel staff were given orders by Charles to place them here.

He grabbed the bottle and spilled it over your entrance. You shuddered from the sudden cold touch of the liquid sliding down your sensitive areas. By his orders, you spread your legs by holding up your thighs for easy access and pleaded him to come in.

“Not yet… I don’t want to hurt you, babe,” Charles put in a finger and you gasped. You two do this on the regular, so it didn’t take much time to get used to the feeling of being filled and stretched. He stuck in another finger and then a third to stretch you to a comfortable size for the two of you. As he scissors his fingers, your toes curled in pleasure and soft mewls escaped your lips.

That was enough.

You pleaded him to go in.

“Okay~!” He said in a sing-song voice. He then put the contraceptive on his manhood and rolled it down from the head to the hilt. He was rock hard and ready to go.

“Ready?” He licked his lips and positioned himself in front of you. You nodded and in one go, he pushes himself up to the hilt all the way. Your eyes widened and you reflexively grabbed onto the sheets so hard, your hands were going white. Charles took no time to wait until he moved in and out and you couldn’t help but scream out. He knew all the parts of you that you loved, so he took no time at all to find that spot and hit it again and again and again with each thrust.

The sinful sound of skin slapping skin, your moans, and his heavy breathing were the only sounds that could be heard in the room.

* * *

A bit of time has passed, but you two were still at it… or more like Charles was still pounding into you and all you could do was make sounds and lie still on the bed. Some time before, you tried to tell him that you were already spent, but he wasn’t done with you. You slid your hands to his chest and abs and told him that your bottom was already soaked and dripping from the sin, but he smirked and held your wrists together and continued even after that.

**When he starts, it’s difficult to stop.**

In his mind, he wants to fill you up with his seed. In his mind, he wants to tie you up, chain you, cage you. In his mind, all his enemies, rivals, and those in the way are eradicated. In his mind, you two are one.

He flips you over where your stomach is on the bed and holds your dominant arm behind your back while your other one desperately holds onto the sheets for support. His breath was getting uneven and his movements were quickening. After a few more thrusts, he growls and you scream.

The two of you were lying next to each other in bed after he discards the mess. You two were panting and basking in the afterglows of your lovemaking.

Charles scooted closer to you and held you in his arms.

Although you love this, the price is sacrificing your back for the next day ahead…


	4. Round 4

Morning came and Charles watched as you were breathing evenly, having a peaceful dream. Last night was pretty rough and he was afraid he had hurt you but after cleaning your body, he saw nothing that showed bruises or anything of the sort. It was rare for him to be awake before you, but after what transpired last night, he expected that you’d still be asleep for at least an hour longer. Often times, your insomnia would keep you up at night until around two or three in the morning, so he’d be the one asleep before you. Now, he trained himself to be awake late and sleep immediately after you because of that one time when you complained about how lonely it gets when you’re lying in bed unable to sleep.

_You were on your phone in bed at around one in the morning. Thank goodness you work in the afternoon to the evenings, so you don’t have to worry about getting out of bed early. Still, you hated how you were still up and on your phone surfing the internet._

_Charles just came back from work since things were hectic in the corporal end of his company and he just left the shower a minute ago. He saw that you were awake instead of sleeping and asked you if you had any sleep since the time you went into bed to the time he arrived back at the apartment. You shook your head as a ‘no’ and he gently plopped himself right next to you and had his arms around you._

_“Is there anything I can do to help you sleep?” He asked, genuinely worried about your health._

_You told him you didn’t know what to do about the sleeping part but continued to tell him that you would prefer that he would stay up with you until you passed out for the night. It was lonely when you were up alone while your partner is already sound asleep. He shuddered in delight. This reply tugged at his heartstrings since you just honestly said you needed him and so he agreed to stay up with you until you were asleep. He will always be by your side as long as you ask him._

_“If it’s all you need, I’ll give it to you…” He said as you turned your body towards him and he squeezed you with his lengthy arms._

His thoughts were interrupted when you shifted in your sleep and opened your eyes. You woke up earlier than he predicted and so, he planted a kiss on your temple. You greeted him in the morning and he does the same to you.

You both stare at each other until Charles decides to break the silence, “Another round, little one?” He smirked mischievously.

You chuckled a bit and pushed his face out of view as you sat up from the mattress. Why was it that the older you got, the harder it was physically to get out of bed? Your head hurts and you’re seeing stars as you seemed to have ‘gotten up too quickly’, but when you were younger and you wanted to get up, you just got up without any complications other than tiredness. Maybe your body will get better after breakfast when you fill yourself up with Charles’s food.

You got ready in the morning and Charles was already in the kitchen.

“Hey, Trent was chosen. Shame that it wasn’t me, but I’ll get him next season.” What people don’t know is that Charles lost on purpose. Why? Well, if he showed himself to be amazing at fighting, he was afraid of his cover being blown. He can’t risk being on camera, but he does hate to lose. Plus, it means now that he can focus more on you rather than a tournament. When you heard him, you tried to comfort him to your best ability, but it seemed as if he wasn’t fazed with losing.

“I also need to get to work and check things out tonight so if you need anything, call me,” he said, worried about your insomnia. You shook your head and told him you’ll be fine since he needs to get to work and being financially stable is important. A meeting at his café could also consist of his family being there and you felt you weren’t brave enough to face them after knowing how they feel about you.

“I’ll be back quick,” he kissed you and you two had a nice breakfast while watching the news on television. Back then when you were younger, you hated watching the news whenever your parents switched to those channels and preferred to just watch cartoons. Now, you watch them because being in the know is important… but you still hate the news. It was like sucking away at your life when sad news was on.

You decided that you’ll go out to treat yourself since Charles will be out late.

* * *

 

By nightfall, you were already out of your apartment and you were thinking of getting a bite to eat at a restaurant. You thought about Charles’s café to see if he was there, but you knew that his place would be closed at this late hour. However, you still wanted to take a look. Besides, there were other competition restaurants around his place and it won’t hurt him if you walked in one as a customer. Literally. One time, you two were in an argument and you thought walking into another place to eat would hurt him, you know… like being petty and stuff… but instead, he was like ‘whatever’.

You drove to his café to see if he was still there, and saw the sign says closed, but the lights were still on.

_They must be cleaning up in there._

You didn’t want to create mess for him and his employees, so you were about to hop out of your car and into a restaurant until you saw someone wearing all black turn off the lights after looking around as if that person was looking for the coast to be clear. You didn’t recognize who this man was, so your eyebrows arched in anger and you were ready to storm in there and kick them to the curb.

You planned to sneak in and then knock them out.

Who do they think they are trying to rob your boyfriend’s hard work? You snuck in the building from the back armed with a metal rod you keep with you in your car in case of emergencies on the road and this case is definitely an emergency. As you were at the back outside, you tried calling the police. Somehow, the signal was off… Usually, the signal was fine at the café and they even have their own Wi-Fi for customers to use. Why of all days did the signal not work?! Cursing the intruders out internally, you saw a light in the boss’s office to your right and crouched in that direction in silence.

“You think this is good, sir?” You heard a deep masculine voice talk. This one must be a minion and you know must think about fighting more than one person in this place now. Oh, if only you were able to call anyone right now. You felt like running, but your Charles’s things were being stolen so you rushed in instead. **No way someone was going to f*ck things up for him!**

“Yeah, we’ll build more to sell.”

You froze in your steps and let out a faint yelp. You recognized that voice! It was Charles’s voice. What’s happening here?!

Although you thought you were pretty silent, Charles and his men in the room heard you and you heard them take out their guns and scramble around the room to pack and attack whoever was there.

“Did you hear that?” One man whispered.

“Yeah, like a light noise from out the door.” Another said.

Charles was already armed with a handgun and ready to shoot whoever was behind the door. Everyone had their guns pointed to the door, waiting for another sound to be made. You tried to sneak out the back door again quickly before they found you.

You felt relieved when you reached the door, but it was short-lived when you saw a man in a black suit pointing his gun down at your crouched figure. You were caught like a deer in headlights…

“Found her!” He yelled to his companions and they all raced to the back of the building. When did he get there?! How did he know you’ll be coming out of this door?!

“Good work,” it was Charles’s voice again. When he left his office, and saw you by the door, his eyes widened only for a split second.

“What are you doing here…?”

“You know her, sir?” One said.

“Yeah, we’re together,” he said with no hesitation and put out his cigarette. All of his men felt awkward and lowered their guns, feeling slightly embarrassed that they almost shot their boss’s lover.

“So, answer my question…” He looked at you with both firmness and affection in his eyes… as if he knew you’d find out one day. You told him the truth with a bit of shakiness in your words and Charles looked at you in silence for five seconds. He then nods his head and believes you. You slowly got up and told him that you won’t tell anyone and that you still love him. He replies with another ‘I love you, too’.

“But… sorry about this…” He nods to the suited man at the doorway that caught you earlier and you felt pain behind your head. The world went black… Charles caught you right before you fell, so you didn’t hurt yourself when you fell. The metal rod you had in your hand fell to the ground and was confiscated by the suited men around him.

“I guess that makes things easier for me. Tie them up and put them in my car.” Charles commanded. He had lots of things to prepare for you back at his place so you won’t run.

In fact, you will never be able to run away again with what he has planned for you.


	5. Round 5

You woke up in a bed with your head leaning on Charles’s sleeping chest. You looked around to see where you were and what happened to you since you blacked out. One of his subordinates hit you from behind and that’s how you got here. They must have carried you all this way.

You recognized his place as Charles’s family mansion and thought he would take you to somewhere more secluded, but here you were in a very familiar place. After discovering his secret, he didn’t seem mad—more like he seemed like he would tell you eventually, but just couldn’t find the time.

Getting up, you found out that you weren’t bound or chained or locked in a cage of any sort. You slowly got up to not awaken the raven-haired man and quickly sped to the door. You quietly opened it to find no one around your immediate area, so you ran out hoping for a complete escape. Your idea of escape was shot down when you smacked into someone’s large chest and fell onto the carpeted floor.

Looking up, you saw a man in a black suit—perhaps one of Charles’s men. You gasped and got up to run away as far away as possible, hoping that he wouldn’t be able to catch you. After all, you are a boxer, so you jogged every day. There was no way someone could catch up to you _that_ easily.

Instead, the man was just standing there watching you run away from him. Why would he stand there when his head could roll for letting you escape? You then ran into more men in suits, but none of them bothered to try to catch you and instead let you run away right towards the front door. You thought you had them when you fiercely unlocked the door and ran out. What you didn’t know was that they were ordered not to speak to you.

You ran out into the neighborhood and screamed for help hoping someone would hear you and call the police. You ran around, banged on many doors, and rang many doorbells. Although some may have looked out their window to see what was wrong, the moment they saw you, they closed their curtains and ignored you. Others didn’t even bother to open their doors or curtains. After running for a few minutes, you cursed under your breath of human mentality to hide from confrontation and kept going.

There was a pedestrian walking their dog in this hot afternoon and when you spotted them, you beelined towards them and screamed for help. She looked at you with wide eyes and asked you what was wrong. You told them you were kidnapped and need to borrow their phone to call the police. The dog was looking at you with stoic eyes and its tongue outside its mouth. When you explained to her the situation and pointed to the mansion Charles lived in, the woman’s eyes were no longer widened and simply relaxed.

She then started to laugh at you and shook your head.

“Sorry, but I’m not interested in angering that man by helping his little pet. Run back to your master now before he kills you,” she said with a small smile and continued walking her dog, staying clear and away from you. Other nearby residents that were outside and saw you ignored you and left you alone to run away.

What was wrong with everyone in this neighborhood?! Why didn’t someone come to help you?! Not even random good Samaritans were in the area to help you.

You then ran into a man hoping that he’ll help you. He looked at you and then told you that he could help you. Thinking you had some form of hope, it was easily stripped away when he bought out handcuffs and a knife and tried to use them on you.

“Wait! I just want to send you back!” He yelled.

This crazy jerk just tried to hurt you right after he said he would help you. There is clearly something wrong with this place. Everyone either ignored you or attempted to send you back to where Charles’s mansion is.

You ran around for a good while until a sleek black vehicle turned a corner towards your direction and stopped near you. When the window rolled down, it was Charles and his subordinates waiting inside.

“Get in,” he commanded in a strict, but gentle way. He wasn’t mad, just disappointed.

The few people that were nearby the car waved to Charles and he waved back. What was going on?

“They know me and what I do, so escape is meaningless. Just get in,” he commanded. For you, it sounded as if he wasn’t going to say this another time and if you disobeyed, you’d be dead. The suited men and Charles were fully loaded with guns and it seemed everyone else around the neighborhood was too. You assumed it had something to do with their right to own a weapon, but it seemed that there was so much more… Something more sinister.

His men pointed their guns at you to move and you complied. You went into the car and you had a special seat right next to the young master.

“Surprised? I’m sure you are. Everyone in this neighborhood knows me and is a part of my crew. You see, we deal in arms and manufacture them too. But it was cute that you thought you could run,” he had a tight grip around your waist and pulled you closer.

Your heart sank and tears threatened to fall from your eyes when he explained everything to you. Now, you couldn’t escape. He was confident of it and sure as hell can prove you won’t even be able to step out of this neighborhood without dying.

Charles rolled the window back up and signaled the driver to go.

* * *

 

“I told you not to get with some country bumpkin,” Charles’s mother was tired of the stress and just wanted things to be in order. Your existence proved to throw a wrench in her plans, but she just sighed and gave in. Before, she had planned to find an accomplished woman in the underworld and have her marry her son, but now if an heir was guaranteed, she’ll take you. She looked at you with half pity and half disgust.

Charles’s family and the suits worked in order to fake your death soon after your disappearance. Let’s say it worked pretty well and a funeral was even made just for you. Honestly, Charles’s family never really hated you. They just wanted regular citizens to be away from Charles’s watchful eyes and preferred to go the easy way out to find a woman from the underworld to have him marry. They just didn’t want to get into any legal trouble.

Unfortunately, he rejected every single one of them and went for you.

Now, instead of being able to live happily with him and gaining the trust of his family members like how you imagined, you were in his bedroom with your wrists bounded together above your head as Charles pounded into your wet, dripping, and stretched entrance like a piston.

You were blindfolded and your cries of help and moans of pleasure were being silenced by his lips and tongue in your mouth. This time, he didn’t use contraception and went into you full force. Your attempts to kick him were stopped by his large and strong arms holding your legs apart.

So, he was definitely mad at you.

Who knows how long you two were going on this at night, and you lost count of how many times you climaxed and how many times he spilled his seed into you.

However, he’s made it clear that he always wins and that you’ll never escape.


End file.
